This is an application for a Community Clinical Oncology Program. Its aims are to: 1) provide support for expanding clinical research in the community; 2) involve primary care physicians early in the course of treatment research to provide its benefits to the communities; 3) establish a base for extension of cancer control efforts in the area of prevention, early detection, rehabilitation, and supportive care; 4) to examine the effectiveness of this type of organization in accruing patients and disseminating information. A committed, multi-disciplinary professional team has been put together. This includes medical oncology, radiation oncology, nursing oncology, surgery, psychiatry, radiology, and pathology. Patients will be entered onto CALGB, NSABP, RTOG, and UCSD protocols. The research bases are UC San Diego, and through them, CALGB and NSABP; and RTOG. Protocols which will simplify accrual and give maximum benefit to area patients have been selected for acrual. Provision has been made to hire data management personnel; to ensure that the data collected is of highest scientific quality and is forwarded to the research bases in an appropriate fashion. Agreements and organizations for data quality control measures have been organized, and extensive and very effective research base CCOP cooperative agreements have been worked out.